


fit the missing piece

by lynne_monstr



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Arranged Marriage, Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, but everything is consensual in the fic, some discussion of consent issues inherent in the arranged marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/pseuds/lynne_monstr
Summary: To preserve the peace between their people, Magnus must marry a Shadowhunter. A Shadowhunter who clearly wants nothing to do with him. Magnus isn't happy about it, but he's determined to make the best of it.He never counted on falling in love.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 31
Kudos: 334
Collections: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments





	fit the missing piece

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Oh boy. When someone gets drunk, a lot of truths come out.

The Silent Brother’s mouth doesn’t move as he speaks the damning words. “I now pronounce you one.”

Dread coils in Magnus’ stomach. For the past century he’s managed to avoid the arranged marriages that form the backbone of the treaty between the Downworld and the Nephilim. It’s a practice he fought bitterly against at the end of the war. Peace at the expense of love was a mockery of everything he believed in.

Magnus looks at his new husband—at least the man is pretty, with his earnest eyes and strong build—and leans in with parted lips, determined to put on a lewd display with their first kiss. Let the whole world see this farce of a union for what it truly is.

He freezes before their mouths can meet. There's no mischief in Alec Lightwood’s face. Only stoic resignation and a lighting flash of fear. Shame flushes Magnus’ cheeks and he diverts himself to place a chaste kiss on Alec’s cheek.

“My apologies,” Magnus whispers against surprisingly soft skin. “It was merely for show.”

Alec kisses his cheek in return. “It’s alright. We’re husbands now, it’s not like I can object.”

The heavy swoop of disgust tightens Magnus’ throat and steals his response. Because Alec is right, the treaty leaves no room for divorce.

They walk down the aisle to a smattering of polite applause. With each step, Magnus’ determination grows. Alec will never need to object, because Magnus will keep his distance.

* * *

“Enjoying the party, are you?” Magnus laughs as Alec weaves through the crowd to join him. He’d been dancing with his sister and his parabatai, accepting drinks and well-wishes on his first wedding anniversary.

“This is much better than sitting though a stuffy Clave banquet. I don’t think I could’ve stomached it.” Lifting the dregs of his cocktail to his lips, Alec downs it in one swallow.

It’s not meant to be erotic but Magnus has to look away. His hands clench at his sides, a reminder that Alec may be his husband but he’s strictly off limits. He forces a smile. “The perks of marrying a warlock. I can occasionally get away with eschewing tradition.”

Alec sways on his feet and Magnus fears he’s going to fall but Alec merely leans forward to rest his forehead against Magnus’ own. His free hand cups the side of Magnus’ neck. “Thank you, Magnus.”

Magnus blames the alcohol for what he says next. “Anything for you, Alexander.”

The gentle pull of Alec’s hand on his jaw angles Magnus’ head upwards. Even through the buzz of alcohol, he can read the question in Alec’s eyes, the desire. He nods and as one, they close the distance between them.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Alec whispers against his neck, trailing kisses from Magnus’ lips to his collar.

Magnus tips his head back, offering up as much of himself as Alec is willing to take. “As have I.”

Nobody remarks when the guests of honor leave the party early.


End file.
